Spectroscopy is a common technique for measuring the concentration of organic and some inorganic constituents of a solution. The theoretical basis of this technique is the Beer-Lambert law, which states that the concentration ci of an absorbent in solution can be determined by the intensity of light transmitted through the solution, knowing the path length dλ, the intensity of the incident light I0,λ, and the extinction coefficient εi,λ at a particular wavelength λ. In generalized form, the Beer-Lambert law is expressed as:
                              I          λ                =                              I                          0              ,              λ                                ⁢                      e                                          -                                  d                  λ                                            ·                              μ                                  a                  ,                  λ                                                                                        (        1        )                                          μ                      a            ,            λ                          =                              ∑                          i              =              1                        n                    ⁢                                    ɛ                              i                ,                λ                                      ·                          c              i                                                          (        2        )            Where μa,λ is the bulk absorption coefficient and represents the probability of absorption per unit length. The minimum number of discrete wavelengths that are required to solve EQS. 1-2 are the number of significant absorbers that are present in the solution.
A practical application of this technique is pulse oximetry, which utilizes a noninvasive sensor to measure oxygen saturation (Sp02) and pulse rate. The sensor has light emitting diodes (LEDs) that transmit optical radiation of red and infrared wavelengths into a tissue site and a detector that responds to the intensity of the optical radiation after attenuation by pulsatile arterial blood flowing within the tissue site. Based on this response, a processor determines measurements for Sp02 and pulse rate, and outputs representative plethysmographic waveforms. Thus, “pulse oximetry” as used herein encompasses its broad ordinary meaning known to one of skill in the art, which includes at least those noninvasive procedures for measuring parameters of circulating blood through spectroscopy. Moreover, “plethysmograph” as used herein encompasses its broad ordinary meaning known to one of skill in the art, which includes at least data representative of a change in the absorption of particular wavelengths of light as a function of the changes in body tissue resulting from pulsing blood.
Pulse oximeters capable of reading through motion induced noise are available from Masimo Corporation (“Masimo”) of Irvine, Calif. Moreover, portable and other oximeters capable of reading through motion induced noise are disclosed in at least U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,770,028, 6,658,276, 6,584,336, 6,263,222, 6,157,850, 5,769,785, and 5,632,272, which are owned by Masimo, and are incorporated by reference herein. Such reading through motion oximeters have gained rapid acceptance in a wide variety of medical applications, including surgical wards, intensive care and neonatal units, general wards, home care, physical training, and virtually all type of monitoring scenarios.
FIG. 1 illustrates an absorption graph 100 having a dimensionless vertical axis 101 of relative light absorption and a horizontal axis 102 of transmitted wavelength in nm. Shown is a plot of Hb02 absorption 110 and Hb absorption 120 versus wavelength, both normalized to the absorption at 800 nm. At red and near IR wavelengths below 970 nm, where water has a significant peak, Hb and Hb02 are the only significant absorbers normally present in the blood. Thus, typically only two wavelengths are needed to resolve the concentrations of Hb and Hb02, e.g. a red (RD) wavelength at 660 nm and an infrared (IR) wavelength at 940 nm. In particular, Sp02 is computed based upon a red ratio RedAC/RedDC and an IR ratio IRAC/IRDC, which are the AC detector response magnitude at a particular wavelength normalized by the DC detector response at that wavelength. The normalization by the DC detector response reduces measurement sensitivity to variations in tissue thickness, emitter intensity and detector sensitivity, for example. The AC detector response is a plethysmograph, as described above. Thus, the red and IR ratios can be denoted as NPRD and NPIR respectively, where NP stands for “normalized plethysmograph.” In pulse oximetry, oxygen saturation is calculated from the ratio NPRD/NPIR.